


Halloween: Cake

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Cake, Costumes, Fetus Calum, Greaser Luke, Greasers, Halloween, M/M, Top Luke, fetus luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck just open the doo-" Michael barged in and saw Calum zipping up his Costume and Luke buttoning up his pants still shirtless a hickey on his neck.</p><p>"Uhhh we'll just wait outside." Ashton, dressed like spongebob, said reaching around a frozen open mouthed vampire Michael to close the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween: Cake

Calum was absolutely sexy standing there in his puppy costume. Maybe to some people he looks cute but to Luke Hemmings he looks absolutely sexy.

His onesie suit sticking to all the right edges showing his broad shoulders and fitting tightly around his biceps. His black "puppy" ears dangling from his head his black hair still sticking out from under the hood, the tip of his nose painted black.

"H-hey uh Luke? You ok mate?"

"What? Oh um Yeah. M'fine."

Luke was dressed up as a Greaser. Wearing converse with his hair slick back, blue jeans rolled up, and leathery smooth black jacket over his plain white T-shirt.

"Are you sure?" Calum asked. They were staying in the same hotel room together. Calum had just stepped out of the bathroom and Luke was sitting down on his bed waiting to see Calum's costume.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Well ummm....." Calum suddenly blushed crimson his eyes looking down then back up quickly. Luke took the hint and looked down his face turning purple from embarrassment.

He had a boner.

"Shit!" He said under his breath rushing out of the room.

"W-Wait! Luke!"

Luke was running to Michaels and Ashton's room when he remembered that Calum was probably going to run there himself and would find him. He then stopped running and began to think.

He couldn't walk out of the hotel yet because there were thousands of screaming fans waiting for them to come out and play them their Halloween set and he doesn't know if Michael or Ashton are ready yet.

"Fuck." He said standing in the empty hallway.

"LUKE!" He heard Calum round the corner and look frantically for Luke. Quickly he spotted the tall greaser and started walking toward him.

"I didn't mean to-I'm sor-" Luke was cut off by Calum's lips meeting his softly quieting the shocked boy. He took a step forward and leaned down smiling when he felt Calum's cold nose against his cheek. Calum wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and Luke naturally slipped his tongue in the kiss. Luke wrapped his hand around Calum's head his thumb right next to Calum's puppy ears. Calum moaned and pushed Luke against the wall frantically needing some type of friction. Calum's hands were now on Luke's hips, thumbs in the loop holes on each side. Luke moaned and squirmed hating how the tight fabric felt against himself.

They both broke this kiss breathing heavily." I-u-uh Room now." Calum said huskily. Luke just bobbed his head up and down. Calum grabbed Luke's hand and lead him back to their room.

As soon as Luke closed the door behind him Calum kissed him softly and slowly pushing him up against the door. He made Luke jump then moan almost girlishly when he palmed him over the jean fabric. Calum's tongue dominated the kiss before kissing down his neck sucking lightly.

"Calum." Luke moaned biting his swollen lip. Calum's fluffy ears brushing his jaw.

Luke pushed his hips up further into Calum's hand. Calum chucked leaning up to suck on Luke's hear lobe.

"Caaalum." Luke winned. Luke then huffed.Then, feeling a boost of confidence, he grabbed Calum by his ass and lifted him up. Calum shocked and turned on grabbed onto Luke's neck for balance looking up at the smirking Greaser .

"Always so impatient." Calum mumbled. Luke kissed him again then he let Calum go plopping him down on the bed. He stood there and reached down to start un button his pants. Calum sat up and stopped him." Let me." Calum popped the button off and zipped the zipper down. Luke shivered.

Calum pushed them down along with Luke's underwear. He licked his lips looking at Luke's length. He kitten licked the tip. Luke moaned looking down at Calum the puppy. Calum took Luke in his mouth slowly inching forward.

Luke wrapped his long fingers around the base of Calum's puppy ears. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Calum if don't stop I'm gonna cum all over that puppy dog face of yours."

Calum pulled off with a pop wanting to feel Luke inside of him. He stood up and unzipped his onesie. It fell to the floor and Luke lazily laughed feeling a bit doozy from Calum." You had completely nothing underneath your costume."

Calum blushed and shrugged adoringly. Luke smiled and kissed him his hand cupping his strong jaw. He broke it and once again they were gasping for air. "Lay down on your stomach."

Now it was Calum's turn to bob his head up and down. He turned around and laid down making Luke moan while he took the rest of his clothes off. His eyes roaming over Calum's smooth back side and strong lean muscles on his back and biceps.

He grabbed the Lube inside of his luggage as well as a condom. He quickly put it on and lubed his two fingers up. He climbed over Calum and sat up on his knees his legs on the outside of Calum's. He spread Calums cheeks apart and slowly stuck his slicked up finger in the tight hole. Calum moaned and reached over to grab a pillow. Calum moaned and arched his back so his butt moved higher. Luke added another finger slowly moving in and out. Calum moaned and squirmed.

"Luuukkke. " he winned now being the impatient one. Luke smirked and took his fingers out making Calum curse. Luke leaned over Calum and put his arms around Calum's head holding on to his elbows making a square around Calum's head. while Calum still held tightly onto the pillow his muscles straining squeezing the shit out of it while Luke entered him. Feeling the burn of Luke stretching him out.

"Fuck your so big." Calum moaned into the pillow. Luke slowly began to move in and out moaning into Calum's ear. Faster and faster he went Calum moaning even louder when his own length began to rub against the sheets.

The whole bed began to shift every time Luke would pound into Calum the bed making a Squeaking sound while he did so.

"F-Fuc-ck M'clos-se." Luke huffed out in his hear.

Calum arched his back and screamed out Luke's name causing Luke to go over as well.

They both laid there just like that for a while. Luke laying on top of Calum.

*Knock knock knock*

"You guys READY?" Ashton yelled out. Luke quickly sat up pulling out of Calum and tying the condom off. He ran over the bathroom and threw it in the trash.

"Uh w-were coming." Calum sat up and began to throw on his costume while Luke did the same pulling his pants up.

"Fuck just open the doo-" Michael barged in and saw Calum zipping up his Costume and Luke button up his pants still shirtless a hickey on his neck.

"Uhhh we'll just wait outside." Ashton, dressed like spongebob, said reaching around a frozen open mouthed vampire Michael to close the door.


End file.
